Potions & Medicine
by Grothnack
Summary: The future of John, a new student in a university for a Medicine decree, is going to be forced to go to another world, with sobrenatural monsters, Witchers and a criminal band. How can he survive, and will he be able to go back to his world? And will he be the same as he came, or will he change to survive?
1. Death and a new world?

**Hi everyone! I decided to give my imagination some working, and this is what I came up with! Pairings and everything isn't defined yet, if you ask. And I would like a Beta Reader for this story too. Well, now, enjoy the chapter!**

I woke up in my home, thinking about how my life was going to change right now. I was going to be studying now in a university, exactly the medicine career. Long time ago was when I could spend the time playing videogames with friends, or going to judo and softcombat. Now, I was starting a new life as a university student and I would have to spend much time in books and learning how to be a doctor. I sighed, as I got up from my bed, going to the bathroom to freshen myself to the start of my day, my first day going to the university.

My reflection appeared in the mirror after I took a shower, showing me a teenager bar man body of eighteen years old, lean but not muscled; at least I wasn't a stick like others, while my dark hair was pulled to the back of my head. My skin was a bit pale, and my dark brown eyes looked back at me with the help of the mirror. I had removed any kind of facial hair from my face with a good shave, and some body hair was still present in my body but not much. Definitely, the typical body of a teenager going to adulthood. After I finished drying my body and hair, I dressed up with some jeans and a shirt, along with trainers.

When I finished my preparations; including taking breakfast and preparing my bag with a first aid kit, some books, notebooks and writing materials, along with my mp4 with music and my mobile phone, I went out of my house, going to the bus stop to wait for it. I was nervous, as I didn't know how I was going to get along with my future classmates, or if the teachers were going to be good or bad. I sighed, trying to relax while listening to my music, making it a bit louder to abstract myself of the noises of the street, but a noise was starting to get louder and louder, so I turned to see what was making that noise.

Just in time to see how the bus was out of control and about to run over me.

I couldn't move, I couldn't even think before I felt the impact on my body and everything turned into darkness, but it was strange. It was supposed to hurt… but I felt different, like I was falling into nothing, and being pulled at the same time to another place. Before I could try to guess what was happening, I fell to the ground.

I could hear noises, but one of them wasn't exactly… human. I started to get up, still with my eyes closed, until I heard a shout. – "Move out!" – It said, with the voice of a man. I opened my eyes, and I could see a monster, a really big praying mantis with an unnatural glow and colour, with its legs with edge like swords… So I made the choice of an intelligent person would do nine out of ten times.

I started to run while screaming, making it very clear that I was being chased by the monster. I could see that now I was in a courtyard of a medieval fort in ruins, along with some men that were dressed like medieval bandits and some armoured men with longswords. But as I was running, one of those bandits with an axe tried to put himself in the middle of my path, swinging the axe to chop me like some wood. I ducked and grabbed him, toppling him over my head and directly in the path of the monster before I started running again. I started to hear some screams, from the bandit being devoured by the monster.

Soon, the fight reduced to the monster and the armoured men, along with myself as a bait as I could still see how it kept chasing me. Then, I could listen some gongs, as two of those armoured men made those gongs make the sound, while the rest started to attack the monster with their swords, liberating me from being the bait. – "Make yourself useful and ring the bell!" – One of those men shouted, the same voice as before. I nodded, as I started to look for a bell, and I could see one. I ran towards it, and when I reached it, I started to ring it like my life depended on it, wishing it made something to that monster.

Soon as I started to do that, it seemed to weaken that monster, and the armed men started to mince it like it was nothing. They were experienced and avoided the most dangerous moves of that monster. After a while the monster fell. I breathed relief seeing it dead, but then, something happened in form of a woman appearing out of nowhere; like she teleported herself, wounded and saying that she was overpowered. Some men started to tend to her, and deciding I wasn't going to be useful here, I accompanied the rest, rushing toward some kind of basement with a laboratory and a man with an arrow lodged in his chest along another with white hair tending to him.

\- "Resist!" – One of the men shouted, while the others were trying to find some kind of essence. But in this case, I rushed quickly while grabbing my bag and the first aid kit I had in there. Some of the men started to threaten me now with their weapons, but I couldn't care less right now.

\- "If you want him to live, let me treat him!" – I shouted, while I continued grabbing things, like alcohol to clean the wound and other things. I was going to do some operation and without previous experience, but a life was in danger right now, and as a future doctor I needed to do everything I could.

\- "Too late… he is dead." – The man who was tending the wounded said with grave tone. I shook my head, not giving myself the despair that it would come to that. Maybe they were stuck in the medieval era, but now I was from an era that the medicine was really advanced, and if the theory was correct...

\- "Then let's bring him back!" – I said, putting my hands on the arrow and removed the long part, only staying inside the arrow head, and started to pump his heart with my hands in a form of resurrection technique to restart the heart and mixing it with artificial breathing. The rest of the people here were looking at me like I had grown two heads, but then I felt the heartbeat of the man, and his chest rising and falling again

\- "Yes! His heart is working again." – I shouted, making the people in the room rush to check on him, but luckily, the man who had white hair made the rest to give me space. Meanwhile, I used the alcohol to clean my tools for the operation. I had to admit that my first kid aid was more like a surgeon equipment; as I used all my allowance and life savings to purchase everything a surgeon would wish for; that was portable of course.

When I finished, I approached the wound, and to the gasp of the people there, I made an incision to let me see how the insides of the man was. I put the tools that made it stay open, before taking a look. The arrow head was lodged inside the second and third rib, missing the heart by mere inches. Some lacerations were made, but nothing too bad, and there wasn't any cracked ribs.

\- "Stop right there this moment!" – A man bellowed, but I caught the forceps and approached the arrow head, but then the man started to move, possibly in pain. I couldn't approach it while it moved.

\- "If you want him to live, help me then! I have to remove the arrow head from there or it could damage him more, and then I can't save him! Make him stay put!" – I shouted, and the man with white hair and another grabbed the legs and arms, making him stay put. I approached again and with a simple but delicate move, I grabbed with the forceps the arrow head and removed it, before suturing the wounds. Then, I closed the incision after removing everything. I sighed, feeling exhausted.

\- "How is he?" – One of the men asked, probably the leader as how the others looked at him. Everyone seemed seasoned in fights, with scars in their body to make everyone believe it. I sighed, while trying to fight the needs of my body to rest. Too much was happening and I knew nothing.

\- "In theory he will recover. Just check how he is once in a while, and when he wakes up make sure he takes it easy, and he don't touch the stiches. If something happens, tell me." – I said, while cleaning my tools and putting everything in my bag again. I felt really tired, but if someone was hurt it would be better I treated it right now before thinking on sleeping. I tried to get up, only for my legs to fail in that task, making one of the men grab me before I met with the floor head first.

\- "Rest for the moment, we will speak when we have enough rest." – He said, and I couldn't avoid closing my eyes and falling asleep in a place that I didn't knew anything about, along people who I didn't meet before.

Sooner than I thought, I woke up with some voices in the place, like they were discussing something. Opening my eyes, I could see how the man with white hair and the supposed leader were discussing something next to a fire for cooking something. As soon as I started to move, their eyes were on me, and I could see how they were different… more animalistic or something like that. I shook my head trying to think, but finally I let that matter rest.

\- "How are you?" – The supposed leader asked, while I started to go to them. I could say that my clothes were battered and possibly would need to go to the laundry… if there was any laundry in this time.

\- "A bit sore… and without really knowing what happened. You could say that I am still in shock or not processing everything, otherwise I don't know how the heck I am calm right now." – I said, and sat when they made space for me next to the fire. They looked at me with curiosity.

\- "I am Vesemir, and he is Geralt. You are in Kaer Morhen, where we took people for Witcher training. I am grateful that you saved Leo from death hands." – The leader said, and the one with white hair nodded at the mention of his name. I smiled a bit at the thought of saving a life, even when I was more confused than anything right now.

\- "It wasn't a problem, I was training to be a medic so saving the life of him was my job. Ah, my name is John, by the way." – I said, as I remembered then the operation I made in an instant there… It was something that now frightened me to no end. What would have happened if I did something wrong? That man would be dead if I made a mistake… This is what every medic had to fight?

\- "Those methods you used to heal him were… strange." – Geralt said, looking at me. Those animalistic eyes were really getting into my nerves, but I supposed that it was something I was going to get used to.

\- "Well, they are unorthodox, but effective. And don't think I could do something like I did with Leo every time, I have to get lucky and a time limit at that." – I said, making them looking at me expectantly, like waiting for answers. I sighed… When did I started to teach them medicine?

\- "When one heart stops, its blood stops running through its body. The blood contains some parts of the air we breathe each time, sending those parts to our muscles, and our brain. Stopping that flow makes it similar to suffer from drowning, making the brain lose functions over time. If the circulation of blood continue its course in the time limit of half an hour, it's good, but closer to the time limit, less chances and if it functions, probably with problems." – I explained, and I was glad that they followed my explanation with ease. It was an advance there, and something I rather enjoyed; normally my friends…

\- "Shit, my friends… My family… What happened to them? What happened to me in my world? Am I considered dead in there? I merely disappeared or there was a body instead?" – I thought, lost in my mind as I considered every type of possibility thanks to the high quantity of fanfics I read in my computer, and each possibility was worse by the second. Luckily, I couldn't dwell too much thanks to someone calling me and a hand in front of me waving.

\- "Are you alright? You seemed absentminded." – Vesemir asked, worry in his tone. I sighed, trying to remove those thoughts of my mind, but they kept coming… maybe first I have to think how can I go back to my world before trying to do anything else.

\- "I am fine. Just… thinking about where I come from. The thing is… I am not from this world, and have no idea to how can I go back there since in my world magic or monster doesn't exist. Ah, and I suppose that in there I could be dead since I was run over by something." – I said quickly, and feeling nervous since probably a story like that would mean that I was crazy or something.

\- "You mean… in your own world you are supposedly dead, and have no idea of how to check it or how to go back there. Did I miss something there?" – Vesemir said, and I sighed in relief, as I shook my head, to show that he didn't miss anything in that resume. Both of those men seemed now to be lost in thought.

\- "Well, maybe Triss can try something, but she is still unconscious. Geralt, you know what to do, and bring some things for him too." – Vesemir said, and I looked at him, raising an eyebrow with an unasked question. Geralt nodded and got up, walking away towards a door, and closing it after he went inside.

\- "We won't be staying here much time, we have to find some things these people stole us, and make them pay for that. You will accompany one of us and since our path is dangerous, you have to defend yourself, and not only throwing them to the ground." – Vesemir continued, making me gulp at the thought of killing people. It was something that I supposed it would happen, but the thought of killing… it was enough to turn my stomach sick.

\- "I understand… but I don't like it." – I said, trying to relax a bit even though my body was tensed like a bowstring. Then I felt a hand in my shoulder, and I saw Vesemir making a smile, like he knew what I was thinking.

\- "Don't worry. Remember that you won't be alone. And about killing another person… it becomes easy with time. And even then, you will still don't like it, but it's either you or him most of the time. Don't even doubt to make the choice of surviving yourself." – Vesemir said, before getting up and started to walk away, leaving me to watch the flames… and thinking on how the heck my life turned up like this.


	2. First Day

**Hello everyone! Yes, I am on a roll with this story, my imagination doesn't shut up about it xD. Now, I probably will keep with the diary entries for a while, to avoid the long journey between Kaer Morhen and the outskirts of Vyzima. As always, I am looking for a Beta Reader for this story. Now, enjoy the chapter!**

 _Day 1_

 _Hello there, I am John and I am starting this journal to try to follow everything that happens to me in this moment… or world. Yes, I said world. The thing is that I was ready to start my life as a student of a Medicine decree, and now I am stuck in a ruin of a fortress called Kaer Morhen, with some order of warriors with some animalistic traits called Witchers, and I ended up saving a life in a operation of life or death after I was nearly killed first by a bus and second by a monster with some bandits. I am still trying to grasp at the thought that this is not a dream, and that I am not going to wake up in my room anytime soon._

 _I met only two of these Witchers… they seemed cold but nice at the same time; maybe because I saved one of their companions back there, or the fact that I am mystery they want to uncover, but my life should be safe for now. But they are going to give me some weapons and probably train me with them… to defend myself and kill bandits or something like that… Not that I like the thought of killing… I will probably spread the vomit everywhere if I did that. But as Vesemir said; one of those Witchers I spoke about which seemed their leader, it would never become something I liked, but it would become easier… Not a thing that I would want._

 _Apart from that… it was going to take a while to get comfortable in this set up. I still have some things, like my notebooks and my books of first year of medicine, but I doubt that talking about amino acids will be useful here, and one thing I could see in my first aid kit is that it kept full, even though I used some sutures and alcohol to disinfect my tools. Another mystery to solve, but this mystery could wait, it was being useful after all._

 _I should probably check on Leo right now; as Vesemir said the name of the man I saved, only to see if everything was going smoothly. I will continue this at a later time in the day._

I closed the notebook and stuck it on my bag along the pen I was using, before grabbing it and got up, walking away from the fire and starting to wander around the place. Even as ruins I could see how it was built and how spacious it was at a time. It was a shame that this place was right now, but I couldn't do anything about it. I went around and opened a door that I remembered going to some sort of basement, only to find myself in front of a man I couldn't identify. He had a scar running down his face and his right eye, and as every Witcher I saw, he had his weapons and leather armour on him.

\- "Finally awake. Leo is going fine, as well as Merigold. Geralt is gone to catch some things to make some potions to help them recover quickly, so they should be up this afternoon." – The man said, and I sighed in relief before my eyes opened in a rather comical surprise, as I couldn't imagine that they could be exactly moving this afternoon, more so Leo, who had to recover from the operation.

\- "Are you out of your mind!? Leo shouldn't be moving around, he need time to recover and even though he could move, he won't be fine." – I said, and then that man started to laugh openly in my face, like I said a big joke. I frowned, and arched an eyebrow as I crossed my arms, waiting for him to answer an unasked question.

\- "The potions will help them recover quicker than any treatment you could try. And even so, we will be moving this evening. We have to hunt the people who stole from us." – The man said, as if that answered me, but only made on my mind more questions… and curiosity burned inside me… or is the wish to not think about my situation? I didn't mind either way to think about it.

\- "Well… I suppose it's something I can't ask… Witcher matters, and everything like that. What's your name by the way? Mine is John." – I said, as I felt that I shouldn't ask about it. Yet. I was going to follow at least one of them, so if the time was right I was going to obtain some answers, but at the moment they had no reason to feel that I should have their trust, even if I saved their companion.

\- "I am Lambert, and damn right it isn't something you should ask. But you saved one of us." – Lambert said, like thinking of how to answer some of my questions. I put my hand up, to stop him from doing that. It was my decision to save Leo, and I didn't care of receiving payment, it was my job as a medic; or a healer here, and even if in the future I receive payment for my services as a healer, I wouldn't be one of those medics that made the patients pay everything they got to get a chance to survive.

\- "You don't owe me anything, neither of you. I took the decision of saving him, and it's something I would repeat every time. I am a healer, and it's my job to save lives. A poor healer I would be if I didn't do that." – I said, making him laugh again, but this time it was a good nature laugh, not something to laugh at me. That made me feel a bit better, but it was strange nevertheless… I didn't say anything to make a laugh after all.

\- "You are strange." – He said, making me raise again my eyebrow. – "You aren't scared or treat us like shit. Most of the people would at least try to call us mutants and so on by this point, and never would treat us." – He continued, making me think like they were like in my world, prejudice, racism and so on. It was something I always disliked, and I wasn't going to change that anytime soon. In my world some of my friends had problems, and I always defended them among helping them in everything I could.

\- "Well, as I said, my job is to heal everyone. And hell, after seeing a damn monster out there, seeing you guys with strange eyes makes a welcome sight. And if they treat you that bad because of that, most of the people are shit." – I said, and Lambert nodded, like my answer answered some questions he had about me. Then, he moved out of the way, and indicated with his hand toward a bed where it was Leo, before going out. I shrugged, before making my way toward Leo.

He looked a bit pale, but it wasn't something to worry about. I put my hand on his neck, to check on his vitals, and I could feel how his heartbeat like it should be. His breathing seemed fine too. I removed the blanket and I could see his chest, and it seemed like nothing was misplaced or infected. I put my hands on his torso, and started to press if he had some type of fracture I missed, but everything was fine, and I could sigh with relief. I was still fearing that something would go wrong at some point, but at the moment everything was going still fine.

I put again the blanket on him, and started to go out of the room, but then I heard some scuffle. I turned and I could see how Leo was stirring. I ran, and removed the blanket to avoid damage, and waited for him to wake up. Finally he opened his eyes, and I could feel my surprise as they were normal, not like the others. – "Where…?" – He asked, probably feeling his throat dry, and I started to look on the room for some drink, grabbing it quickly along a coup and serving it.

\- "Drink it slow." – I said, giving it to him and I could see how he took it like I said. – "Thanks." – Leo said, giving me a smile. It seemed that he was good natured, but I could only be sure of it because he was smiling and his expression was more… good natured in general, not the general coldness or the stern expression most of the witchers had. Or maybe because he didn't have visible scars on his body?

\- "No problem. You were in bad shape, but you pulled through. Now they said they will bring a potion that would help you recover." – I said, but before I could say anything, Vesemir entered the room and with a look, told me that I should get going out there. I sighed, and nodded, going out of the room and closing the door, finding again Lambert out there, before entering himself in the room too, leaving me alone again. I sighed, and went towards the fire again, with a plate of food on there. I felt my stomach rumble, and I went toward it, eating it with gusto. It was different from home, but good in its own way, so I wasn't going to complain exactly.

I opened my bag again, and took the notebook and pen, opening the notebook and started to write again.

 _Well, some things happened. Not much, mind you, but still… I met another of the Witcher, a man called Lambert. He isn't… educated, but seemed a good person. He was strange, asking me about my reasons for helping one of them. Is it strange wanting to help other people? Is it wrong to help them even though they have different eyes? I don't think so, so other people can suck my ****! Well, not literally, but you get the meaning._

 _Apart from it, I could obtain some answers, like what happened more or less. Some bandits stole something important from them, so all of them will go to hunt them, and I will accompany one of them. I feel right now nervous, as I am entering something I am not prepared, and would never be prepared. Hell, even though I can use judo and if I have a sword I can improvise a little, probably I will end up being a dead weight in a fight, to not mention that I would never want to kill someone, as all of them seemed to do or want right now._

 _Another thing that I could check is that any electronics have disappeared. No mobile phone, no mp4… nothing like that. Well, I doubt that it would work here anyway, but I will miss it. Speaking of missing, Geralt is still missing. He is the other Witcher I said I met before Lambert, and he was going to get some things from somewhere, along some things for me. Something happened? If so, should I say so to the others?_

\- "Can you make some space? I have to make some potions." – A voice startled me, making me close quickly my notebook, and as I looked up I could see Geralt smirking a bit, as he accomplished something… Bastard, he frightened me in purpose! And me worrying about him… I would do that anyway if I knew myself…

\- "Please, don't do that." – I said, while I put my notebook in my bag. It was personal, and I wouldn't show it to anybody… and avoid putting some information there. It was okay if they told me about a secret of sorts, but I won't risk their secrecy with a simple notebook being stolen in an instant. Most of the fanfiction I read had that cliché, and I wouldn't dare to do that. I moved and then Geralt sat, starting to mix things in tubes and some of the substances were gross… wait…

\- "Are you using something from that monster out there in those potions?" – I asked, but instantly looked to another place, feeling a bit ashamed of my curiosity getting the better of me. Geralt didn't look up, focusing on the potions he was making, with a look of concentration on his face, as he mixed some substances I couldn't identify.

\- "Well, it's necessary for one of those potions. Why don't you check on the weapons on the table? You should grab one for the travels." – Geralt said, and I nodded, getting up and going to the table, where a good amount of weapons were stashed there. Even a bow and some arrows were there, and I quickly grabbed them. If I was in a distance, I would be able to do more than in melee… but I should grab another weapon too. There was a longsword, but it was heavy… and some knifes. I grabbed one of those knifes, with some dust in there. But they were sharp, and probably used to kill before. Not a good thought, but I would be using one of them to fight if necessary… not a good thought again.

\- "You will have a longsword, even if you don't want it. For our travels, it will pay off." – Geralt added, making me pout a bit. It was enough that I would learn to fight, but having to learn a new weapon too… and probably the travel would be walking… It was going to be a nightmare when everything started. When I finished checking and putting away the weapons I wanted, with the longsword among them, I grabbed the bag and grabbed one of the books inside, opening it and starting to read it. I was going to enjoy a bit of reading before I set off traveling.

 _Some hours later_

I couldn't believe when I saw Leo and Triss walking as if nothing happened, and Triss seemed in a good mood even though she kept clinging to Geralt… Maybe they were lovers… not that I cared much. Leo, much to the amusement of the group, seemed like nothing happened and that made me do a full check-up on him like a mother hen… and gained a new nickname for that. Okay, I wanted to be sure he was healed up, but it wasn't something exaggerated… Alright, maybe when I started ranting was out of that line… Not that I cared much at the moment, and the last Witcher I had yet to meet made me stop with calm reassuring and logical arguments, even though it was a bit creepy that scar he had in his face.

And after that, everyone separated in different directions, leaving me with Geralt and Triss… making up or something among these lines before saying goodbye. I was looking the other way while I tried to get comfortable with my new gear. I had the same leather armour as the others, with the longsword strapped to my back along the bow and some arrows, and in my tight a dagger. I had too some boots for travelling, making it better than the trainers I had before, but I would miss them. And the fact that we would have to travel around darkness wasn't for my liking… I hated and I feared the darkness since I was little, and now it was going to be a recurrence here…

\- "Let's go. We have some walking to do before we set up the camp. Follow my instructions and everything will be fine." – Geralt said, making me jump again in surprise… And again that damn smirk. He was doing it only to annoy me, I was sure of it! I nodded and started to follow him, wishing that it wasn't going to take too long to reach the place. The wish wasn't heard…

 _I am tired now… I was paired up with Geralt to go to a city called Vyzima, to find clues about those bandits and their leader. It's a mystery and I absolutely love them, but only when my life isn't at risk, or if I am not at the brink of exhaustion. One thing is clear, I am going to be the fittest man in my world after I obtain a way to go back, because all the travel I am going to do with Geralt is going to be a torture! And he plans on training me on combat among other things along the way, so I will be sore for weeks or months… and that's another thing, this trip is going to take a month or more to finish, visiting some villages along the way to recover and grabbing some supplies._

 _And even before that, they healed Triss and Leo with potions… Forget about needing medicines for months, just two damn potions and they walk like nothing happened to them! It's infuriating and at the same time I feel curious. Maybe that is going to be one of the things Geralt is going to teach me. I have to make myself useful after all, and I can spare him the time of making the preparations, it would come in handy later. And the nickname of "mother hen" or "healer hen" isn't something I like… and again, Geralt is the one who made the nickname. At least he doesn't use it much, only when I start to worry too much about someone, like when I saw Leo walking without worry. Probably that nickname won't stuck around._

 _I should be finishing this entry, as my watch is nearly over, and tomorrow is going to be a long day… or one more of the travel. But one thing I like is that the sky is clear… and the stars shines a lot, much more than in my world. Maybe it's because there wasn't any pollution. I will try to at least write something each day, even if it's a stupid thing. Should keep my mind after all… and keep record of everything that will change me among the way._


	3. The travel

_Second Day_

 _Today it was a nightmare. My body was aching from the walk of yesterday evening, and today we walked with few rests on the road, that I cherished like anything I felt in my life, as my legs burned like they were on fire. But even those rests ended up badly for me, as Geralt decided to spend those rests to make me practice with the longsword; which I can hold barely on my hands because it's weight. I could see his smirk again, surely enjoying me suffer through the exercise. In all, the day was terrible, and I am sure tomorrow will be the same or worse. At least Geralt made the food as I could barely move when we set the camp._

 _I miss the times were I just complained about doing some exercise in softcombat, after a long day and just stayed like that. But now, I am training to save my life, and possibly fight monsters in the future. That was something Geralt made it as clear as water. He was after all a Witcher, and his job is to fight those monsters. The theory is that I was going to be his apprentice; and they weren't going to question that. It was something I had trouble with, but stayed silent as now I depended on him to survive. And he was taking the trouble to teach me everything, like edible plants, how to make a fire… Even how to set the camp to make it safer. Not like I understood right now, with every part of my body hurting like hell._

 _I better finish this entry. The place we are going now is Ard Carraigh, where we will obtain supplies. It's only a week, he says… It's going to be a long week._

 _Fourth Day_

 _We advanced a good deal on the road, even though I still suffer from my muscles aching and feeling like an idiot every time I made a bad move with the longsword. But I am not a bad marksman, so we decided that I would support him with the arrows if we needed to fight some bandits. The monsters are still Geralt jurisdiction, and I don't have any wish to discuss that point with him anytime soon._

 _I learned a bit about making simple potions, like what substances would be the right ones to make potions or oils. That explained the big amount of alcoholic drinks he had in his bag always… even though he still drank some. Last night, he got drunk and started to spout some things, like he forgot much of his life. That certainly gives perspective, but I still think that he is a jerk, with or without any memory. At least he got the decency of making today guard to let me sleep as an apology; or maybe it was because I threatened to put him into a process of rehabilitation. He didn't asked about that, but certainly didn't want to risk me doing that. Not that I would get the chance to do that, but still it's a bluff I can use on him to behave with the alcohol._

 _Soon we will reach the city of Ard Carraigh, and we will stay for a bit. Maybe because we will need the money, or just to slay some monster. Back in my world I would have jumped at this; since this was like an adventure and who's kidding? Normally everyone would wish for this! Living in a fantasy! But they got this very wrong. It's hard, and I try to focus on the present instead of thinking of my life back in my world, but it's getting harder. I miss my friends, my family… even some jerks back at my school. I should finish the entry here, tomorrow we have to continue walking._

 _Sixth Day_

 _We reached Ard Carraigh. It's a bustling place, with merchants, poor people and rich people… and even some courtesans and whores trying to sell themselves. Geralt toady was in bad mood, and when I asked he said that there would be no job for us, as there wasn't any kind of clue about monsters nearby. I thought that we would have a good night rest, but then, I got this very wrong._

 _It started with the innkeeper denying us the room, and now I could see what Lambert meant as typical treatment. I don't know how Geralt deals with it all the time, being called freak, mutant… And Geralt was supposed to save them from the monsters. Now I understand why he ask that amount of money, he just increase the quantity each time they insult him. Apart from that, surely he needed some type of supplies after all, so the money went good for us. After a good amount of discussion, we were supplied a room… in the stable with the horses. I am still dealing with the smell…_

 _I will never let Geralt control the amount of drinks he takes. I could only see how each time he started to drink more, in competition of drinking with the men in the tavern, obtaining things like jewels or even money. After a while, he was tumbling but instead of letting me take him to our "room", he decides to go to fight some fist fighters at the back of the tavern. I tried to avoid it, but ended up in the receiving end of a hook. Of course, I wasn't going to let anybody to just punch me, so I toppled the guy over with judo… and ended up toppling every fist fighter over in turns as Geralt made bets on me. I ended up nursing some bruises and my nose blooding, but Geralt made over five hundred._

 _And this is where; after forcibly speaking with Geralt, took the money before he went to one of those courtesans or whores. It was supposed to be me the one with the sex hormones through the roof as any teenager would be at my age, not an adult who could take monsters daily without breaking a sweat! At least I made it safely to our room, tended to my wounds and keeping the money safe while Geralt decided to try to score a woman… And I don't know why he does that, doesn't he have Triss as a lover? Or is it one of those open relationships I heard about? Just damn confusing. I better rest well tonight, I will make sure we part from here as soon as possible to avoid more things like this._

 _Eighth Day_

 _Sorry for not writing yesterday, but things have been… well, let's say that everything started when some bandits tried to steal from us saying it was a tax the moment we parted from Ard Carraigh. Of course, Geralt wasn't going to pay any to those bandits, and I was as nervous as hell with how everything would turn up. Then, everything went to hell as Geralt made something akin to magic, making three of those bandits end up on the floor, and killing them swiftly. I got my dagger, as I was in direct confrontation and I didn't want to use the longsword as I wasn't confident with it._

 _Yesterday was the day I killed the first man. It was a bandit, tall and using an axe to try to chop me, like the one from the fortress. I ducked, and instead of toppling him over, I just… stabbed him in the chest. The blood poured freely from the wound, and I could feel the heartbeat of the bandit disappear by the dagger. I froze, and Geralt saved me killing the rest of the men. Before he got the time to ask if I was alright, I puked everything I got on my stomach, and my hands couldn't hold anything, making me leave the dagger inside the chest of that man. Yesterday I couldn't sleep at all, the image of that man persecuting me every time I tried to sleep._

 _Today we didn't train, nor did I learn anything new for potions or life here in general. We talked, a serious talk mind you. We revised the fight, and how it wasn't my fault. The bandits leaved no choice, only if they were killed, they would stop. And I remembered the words of Vesemir… the fact that it was me or them, and that never hesitate to fight back for my life. My mind is now better, but still felt guilty and sick with myself… But it was something I would have to live with… How much I would have to kill until I could go back to my world?_

 _Tenth Day_

 _There isn't much to say on this one. We reached some kind of ruins, and we are using it as a cover for the rain. It's dangerous to travel on the rain, as the ambushes can be very frequent on this time. Of course, I learned some recipes of potions that could solve some of those problems, like the Cat potion, which give night vision, but neither had the ingredients nor the time. But I made some basic base for potions called white gull. It was a base for another potions for Witchers. If I took one of those, probably I would end up poisoned, as the herbs used would end up killing me._

 _That gives another thing of Witchers, their natural resistance to sickness and potions. Apart from their eyes, it seemed that they were resistant to immune, and that was something worth looking for. Not that I wanted to become one of them, I doubt that I would like to live every day of my life as one, just that it was something worth looking for if I had the tools to investigate it better. Like finding a universal vaccine to avoid every sickness. That would be neat, but impossible, and I doubt that Geralt would ever give his blood willingly._

 _I trained some more with the longsword, and I surprised myself as I could lift it better. Maybe I was building some muscle, and I don't tire myself so much after a long walk. Those changes are welcomed by a mile, but I still feel sore after a workout and the travel. And I stopped receiving nightmares about the man I killed. Maybe I am dealing now with it… Geralt didn't say anything about those nightmares I had. Maybe Geralt is not a total jerk… only if he isn't near any alcohol._

 _Fifteenth Day_

 _Five days have passed since the last entry… well, there isn't much to comment so I didn't put anything on those days. Today we were in a city, and we are in the middle of the continent, so we are reaching our destination. Geralt and I got into a little fight as I decided to buy a violin to play and entertain myself with some music I missed dearly. Of course, I practised a bit, but I am an amateur, so my music is definitely not great, and Geralt wanted me to give it back and return the money. But after some solid arguments; consistent of "missing" money and he disappearing with some courtesans for a time gave me the right of buying this. And we got enough money to buy supplies and everything._

 _I tried to play on my room in the inn, and got a simple melody. I miss a lot the music I got in the mp4, like the violin of Lindsey Stirling, or some hard music like Dragonforce. Maybe if I got a hold of the music I could make Geralt listen to it, but I doubt that he will enjoy a lot. Music is very different from the medieval age and my age._

 _Geralt seemed enthusiastic about getting to Vyzima. It seems that there are some clues, as rumours stated that there is some kind of beast on the outskirts. I don't like that sound, but we will have to go past it, and surely we will have to take it down that beast. I started to revise my medicine books along some others of different monsters in the world. It seemed that there is even undead… Where the hell is a damn cleric like in Dungeons & Dragons when you need it? Well, it seemed that the job of the cleric is now to the Witcher, and it was more like one of those from Monster Hunter mixed with Supernatural. Definitely, a badass mix that doesn't end up too well._

 _I better prepare some different oils when I have the chance, along some more potions. I learned about gathering ingredients, and I already had enough to make some things. Geralt seemed divided by this, as his reserve of alcohol for the travels keep dwindling as I make potions. At least he keeps teaching me new moves with the longsword. We are sparring right now, and he usually end up giving me a good trashing, but at least I can keep with him some seconds without "dying"._

 _Better finish this and go to sleep. Tomorrow we continue our travel, and probably we will try to cover some rumours to know what type of beast we will fight._

 _Twentieth Day_

 _No helping with the rumours, and we had to fight again against some bandits. This time, we took the time to kill them for a contract more than them going to kill us beforehand. We approached the place they gathered, and made a plan. I killed two of them with my bow and arrows before I had to use the longsword for the first time. I killed two more before everything ended, but I can still feel sick. This time, it was us who started the attack on them, and even though this was necessary to keep us safe and obtain some money, I still don't like it… but I fear that I won't be wasting time dwelling on this. We looted the corpses, gathered their weapons and sold them before grabbing the reward, obtaining a good amount of money._

 _Am I changing? I know that I wouldn't be like this back on my world, not giving thought to killing. Maybe this is what the military have to suffer each time they go to war. Not a thing I like, but necessary to maintain peace. I miss the times were everything could be solved with words, or even better, just ignore the jerks. But now… I can't say I agree with some things, but I understand the reasoning of this world._

 _Apart from that, I learned some more things, like history and more about the Witchers. For example, they were in schools that indicated the school he belonged. For Geralt, it was the Wolf, but there were others like the Griffin, Bear and so on. It was interesting, and another thing that the Witchers had in common with the mutation is that they had some type of quick healing along increased strength, reflexes… Everything needed to be a super soldier like Captain America, only with add on like nearly night vision. I can only shudder at the thought of my world and Geralt being there. Probably, he would be hunted and dissected to try to find how to replicate the same qualities._

 _I better wrap this up, we are going to reach the Outskirts of Vyzima soon, and probably we will be starting a hunt. Geralt is saying that he can see the signs, but I don't understand what he means with that. Maybe it was another Witcher thing, like feeling the danger. Maybe that was the reason we had to move more than one time the camp some days? I don't know, but it was clear that Geralt would do that._

 _Twenty-first Day_

 _We are only left a day to reach the outskirts of Vyzima. I can't believe how quickly passed the month… or most of the month actually. Geralt decided to speak about what I would be doing in the outskirts while the hunt is going. He made it clear that I would be staying indoors at night, except if I was going with him. That was something I didn't fight, normally I couldn't deal with the darkness alone, I wasn't going to start now. Geralt doesn't know that, or I think he doesn't know. Apart from that, I could do most things on the day, like finding information or gathering ingredients for potions. I like that, and probably would be helpful to end this hunt quicker. But I got a bad feeling, a really bad feeling. This happened in my world, come to think of it, when something really bad was going to happen; for example when I was going to go on a train and I missed it because that nagging feeling was making it unbearable. The train I missed ended up in an accident with all the passengers dead… I told Geralt this, and looked at me curiously. He thinks that maybe I got some type of innate perception, and he didn't dismiss my feelings as a nervous thing, he took me seriously._

 _I better sleep well tonight, since I doubt that I will be sleeping well anytime soon._


	4. Starting the Hunt

**Hello there, I have this new chapter finished, and I could say that I am proud of this one. I started putting some AU here, because I think that the Beast; a boss in the game that is hard if you don't have that ointment, could become much more… It's the damn embodiment of every single evil deed out on that village, so I gave him more relevance in this story. As always, I am looking for a Beta Reader for this story. Now, enjoy the chapter!**

 _Twenty-second Day_

 _We just reached the inn on the outskirt of Vyzima, and just had some troubles. The feeling I had become true, in form of phantasm dogs leaded by another dog surrounded in flames. It was just creepy, and downright gore, as those monsters started eating the flesh of a woman, and then attacked everyone there. Of course we killed those dogs, but I could feel something… It was strange, a fury that wasn't mine, and I can swear an oath that I heard a woman screaming for help; but not the woman that died in front of us… like it was an echo. And the dog surrounded by flames looked at me directly before disappearing. And after that, a kid starting to do something, spouting some kind of words I couldn't understand too much; not because they were spoken in another language, but because for me the nature of prophecies, but at least it was written somewhere else, as it was called Ithlinne's Prophecy; maybe I will look onto it later on._

 _After that, we met Shani, a woman that was probably a friend of Geralt; I say probably since memory issues… But she was being helpful, and a healer at that, so we entered in discussion about some medical things in the inn; Geralt was out of the inn probably asking some questions and so on, and we reached an agreement that we would teach everything we knew to each other. Healers had to help each other._

 _Geralt entered the inn now, and is calling me. I will write tomorrow._

* * *

\- "It's a Hunt, right?" – I stated, sitting on my bed of the room the innkeeper gave us; after some prodding and money between the arguments. I was starting to lose the patience with those people who looked at Geralt like he was some monster, but I knew that I couldn't do that, things only would get worse after all.

\- "Yes." – Geralt said, with a grim tone in his voice. It was a real difference that I didn't hear that kind of tone in his voice before. – "And apart from the "Beast", there are other monsters out there. I got some contracts I will be doing apart from this one." – He continued, as he prepared to rest. We would be staying in this inn for some time, until the Hunt is taken care of.

\- "Alright. What should I do?" – I asked, and Geralt looked at me, with a stare of concentration. Probably he was trying to guess if I would be able to do some things to help, or things like that.

\- "You said yesterday that you had a feeling. How is it going right now?" – He asked instead.

\- "The same… but not quite. In the fight from earlier… I could feel something different. It was a fury, but not the fury I expected… it felt… right? It was strange, that was for sure." – I said, but even myself wasn't convinced. It was the word strange, as the dog looked at me specially, not a stare of hatred… Surely I was overthinking things.

\- "A rightful fury…" - Geralt muttered, before looking at me. – "Tomorrow we will start speaking to the people, to try to find everything we can. And stay tuned to that feelings of yours. Now rest." – Geralt said, as he finished the conversation going to sleep. I sighed, before going to the bed and going to the dream realm…

I opened my eyes, and I was in a different place. It was cold, and the darkness surrounded me. I couldn't see anything, but I started hearing some kind of sounds… a woman begging for mercy and a man continuing with moans… It was like a rape. I felt sick, and I didn't even understand what was happening.

Then, the sounds stopped. And a voice ruptured the silence. – "Everyone must pay, if my dead is the catalyst so be it." – The voice of the woman said, and again, silence… before the flames started sprouting from everywhere. I covered myself, but the flames surrounded me, forming a ring of fire, and in front of me a dog covered in flames.

\- "Discover everything." – An angry voice spoke, and the dog ran towards me with its jaw open, trying to bit me.

* * *

\- "Aaaaaah!" – I screamed, as I sat on my bed with my eyes opened, but I couldn't even see anything yet. I felt sweat in all my body, and Geralt was looking at me, concerned.

\- "Another nightmare?" – He asked, but I shook my head. It was like a nightmare, but at the same time it was too clear for it to be only a nightmare.

\- "I don't know… I have to think about this." – I said, and he nodded. I put myself ready and went to eat the breakfast they served at the inn. There were more people right now in here, and Geralt went to speak to a person who looked like a merchant. Shani was there too, looking at the fire. Alvin was there too, but looked fine right now…

\- "Good morning Shani." – I said, sitting beside her with the food, eating a bit before drinking a bit of mead. That was other thing I had to become used to, they served most alcoholic drinks and foregone was the water and juices I liked. But I always avoided the side effects of the alcohol controlling the amount I drink, so it was mostly Geralt who always had the headache afterwards.

\- "Are you alright? You look pale." – Shani said, putting her hand in my forehead, probably trying to guess if I had a fever or something like that. Not that I have any of that, but it was good to know that there were more people taking their job as a healer as serious as me.

\- "I had a bad night, nothing more." – I said, trying to remove from my mind that vision. Probably I would need some help trying to figure everything out, but even then, I could still hear that voice, saying that I had to discover something. – "Do you know who I could talk to gather information about the beast?" – I asked while I waited for Shani to stop trying to find something wrong with me, and luckily for me she did find nothing on me.

\- "Alright… Well, you can try speaking with the priest, and the witch whose name is Abigail. They are the ones who could tell you more." – Shani said, after smiling when she found nothing on me. I arched my eyebrow at the mention of the witch… Was there another Witcher there or it was literally a witch?

\- "A witch? Are you sure?" – I asked, with incredulity in my voice, but again, I should have expected this as there were Witchers and monster, why not witches and so on? And maybe she had some answers on how to go back home… Or at least a guess of what the heck happened back there.

\- "I am sure. It's going north on the road her home." – Shani said, and before we could continue our conversation Geralt came. – "Everything fine?" – Geralt asked, looking at Shani which nodded at that question. I nodded too, feeling better than at the time I woke up. – "Good. I am going out, you find some information. At the nightfall we will meet and put in common what we find." – He said before going out of the inn. It was clear that he wanted to finish everything he could about the hunt as soon as possible.

\- "Well, I better get going too. A pleasure to speak with you Shani." – I said, before going out as well, starting to walk towards the north as Shani indicated. After some minutes walking, I could see a man holding his stomach like he was in pain, and cursing the witch… I thought about going to help him, but I thought again and bypassed him while I called the door.

\- "Yes? What do you want?" – A woman said, with some beauty as well as wisdom in her person. Certainly I thought that I was going to find some type of old woman, not a woman who could put others to shame. But her attitude was the one you didn't want to mess with, and I wasn't a fool… even thought at first I was with Geralt I had to admit.

\- "I am John, an apprentice of Geralt. We are here for The Beast, as well as some other things I want to ask you." – I said, and she nodded before making me pass the door and closed it behind me, probably to keep anyone from interfering with probably business meeting.

\- "Don't you have anything to say about the man out there?" – She asked, while putting herself in position, not fighting stance yet, but enough to send a kick toward my balls if she considered opportune. Yes, this woman was someone who could fight back without any problem.

\- "I supposed that he thought you were something you weren't, and punished him. The only question is… is lethal or will he live?" – I asked back, and I saw how she grinned viciously at that, like she enjoyed that part of the punishment she made to that man.

\- "He will live. The pitiful men always come here with his pitiful fantasies, thinking I was a whore, when I am but a witch." – She said, confirming something Shani said. She was a witch, and probably a powerful one… or at least knowledgeable about magic and its uses.

\- "Good to know. Can I ask you some questions?" – I said, and she made a sign for me to sit on one of the chairs, while she sat herself in another. She was looking at me with curious eyes, but I couldn't guess why.

\- "Only if you let me do the same." – She said, it was something I was willing to do without much problems on that. It's not like I was going to keep much from her as I needed her help, and it's not like I had any shitty business on me.

\- "Of course. My first question is about the beast itself. Do you know anything that could work against it?" – I said, and she laughed at that, like it was funny. I couldn't find the joke on what I said, but I stayed silent to avoid problems. It wasn't good to criticize the humour of other people… even if one of those had a very grim sense of humour.

\- "Not beating around the bush. I know an ointment which could work against it, as it coats the blade and it would deal grievous harm, even to spectres. I could sell you the recipe for thirty orens." – She said, and I looked inside the bag I always had with me; even if it stick like a beacon that it was rare, and took the pouch with the money, grabbing the money and giving it to her.

\- "You will need Naezan salt, Ginatz's acid, wine stone and lard. I can sell you those ingredients if you wish, and you can replace Naezan salt with hellebore petals if needed." – She said, as I took the pointers inside a notebook quickly, before closing it and putting it inside the bag, closing it.

\- "Thank you. Your turn to ask, milady." – I said, with a smile in my face as I had something to work on. Now that we had this ointment we stood a better chance against that monster, but even then, I wasn't so sure about it.

\- "Did you have any strange dream?" – She asked, and I nearly gagged if it wasn't for the fact that I didn't eat or drink anything in that moment.

\- "I will take that as a yes. Do you mind describing it?" – She continued, and I nodded, and started retelling the dream. It was hard, and strange. She was thinking hard, I could tell by her expression.

\- "Maybe the monster isn't so indiscriminate… Or wanted to deal with you personally. You have a perception that even a witch can't imitate if she doesn't have that gift. Better keep that gift under wraps, but use it." – She said, and I could tell that she was speaking from experience… I nodded.

\- "Thanks for the advice. Another thing I would want to ask you is a bit personal… not for you, but for me, and I ask you to keep silence about this matter." – I said, and I could nearly feel a dagger towards certain area that I would want to keep for a long time.

\- "Do tell…" - Abigail said, and then I spilled everything of how I came to this world. She looked again like she was trying hard to come up with an answer, and at least I wasn't being threatened to end up without that part of my anatomy.

\- "That's really something. I am sorry that I can't help you with that…" - She started to say, and I already felt that hope dying. – "But if I was to guess, I think that something made you come to this world for something, what I don't know. Only keep going on and I am sure that something will happen." – She said, and then got up from the chair, surely dismissing me.

\- "Thank you for your time." – I said, as I went out of the door, and starting walking again through the path. It was something I had to think about, but even this doesn't even give me hope that someday I would go back to my world. I sighed, and focused my mind in the task at hand, and that was trying to find information about that beast.

My walking went toward some path that finished to some kind of entrance… It was giving me chills, so I decided to back down and go to another part as this part wasn't going to give me anything… until I saw what it seemed a formation of stones with some runes carved and my curiosity picked up. I reached toward it, and I felt something rushing inside me, like electricity for a moment, before stopping. I felt strange, and I could tell that I had something inside me which wasn't there before… I would have to speak with Geralt later on, but I had to find some more information.

But even then, it wasn't like I got to talk much, as more of the people weren't willing to speak with me, or the people was thugs that would want to steal everything from me. And since I wasn't a Witcher, I wasn't the best man of the job of finding information. The only clues were my dream, and the fact that Abigail said about the ointment. Definitely, not the best work there.

Even so, Geralt seemed impressed that I got that much when I told him. – "Honestly, I thought that you would come up with nothing. I got a bunch of jobs at night, so you will stay here. Do that ointment she told you, it will come in handy." – Geralt finished, and went out again. I sighed, as I put myself to work after eating dinner. The night set again and probably it would be a long time until Geralt would come back. And those annoying howls were increasing, apart from the fact that I didn't tell Geralt about what happened near the crypt.

Then, I felt a prodding in my mind… like someone was calling me. I got up, and put some of that ointment I fabricated in the longsword, before going out even against the order of Geralt. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I knew that I had to follow this prodding. As if this was important for this.

After going out of the walls, I started to walk and found myself in a ring of flames. I couldn't see any of those phantasm dogs, but it wasn't long before the dog covered in fire appeared in front of me. But he didn't look like he was going to attack me… he only looked at me before walking away, stopping and looking at me again, like he was waiting for me to follow. I knew that I had to follow it, as I hadn't any other choice right now…

The walk guided me to the place where the bad feelings were rising, and the fire dog broke the door before disappearing, leaving a stick with fire burning… I gulped, before taking the torch and unsheathing the longsword using it in one hand, while I used the torch in the other to help me see. When I entered, I could see a corpse, a woman corpse with a bottle in her hands… and I remembered my dream. The fire dog appeared again, and looked at me.

\- "Did you send me that dream?" – I asked the dog, and he nodded before growling, but not at me. It was looking inside the crypt, and I could see thanks to the fire that appeared some monsters approaching. They were ugly and with muscles built for power, so if I took a swing from them I would me knocked over very quickly. But then, the fire dog ran towards them and started to fight them with impunity, being a massacre there, but the monsters didn't stop appearing… I ended up taking a rash decision, using the longsword to cleave one of those monster's head. After that, it ended up in a rash fight, were I fought along that dog, finishing these monsters each time the dog knocked down one.

When the battle finished, I was sweating and breathing hard, while I felt some of those bruises forming where the monsters took a hit on me. Luckily, I didn't have any broken rib or anything like that. I looked at the dog, and it howled before disappearing, but felt how my eyelids closed and fell to the ground, surrounded by the corpses.

* * *

It was again darkness… until some sounds started to appear… It was crying, the cries of a child. One man shouted silence. The cries went harder and calling for their mothers before a slap resounded and the cries ended. Then, the dog on fire appeared, and looked at me, before sitting on the "floor", like he was waiting for me to speak.

\- "Why are you showing me all of this?" – I asked, and the dog tilted his head to the side, like he was watching something interesting…

\- "Because someone have to know. I will not disappear even if those were discovered, only when everyone in this world is dead I will stop. But then… you aren't from this world." – He said, and I froze, as I didn't expect that.

\- "I can see every guilt feeling, every evil thought or deed the people did. It was the logical reasoning after checking you. Guess my surprise to find that you are receptive as well as nearly a saint. Couldn't find dirt on you except very minor things that I could find in every healthy man." – He continued, and I could see… a doggie smile? I was damn difficult to guess with a dog after all, and even then, it was a fire dog coming from nowhere.

\- "Every action has its consequence. I just only follow the wish of a woman who killed herself as a catalyst. I won't stop. I don't want to stop. It's exciting for me to kill. I would do this to you in an instant if it weren't for the limit I spoke before. So I propose you a game." – He finished like it was nothing, but its burning eyes were tearing into me like a laser.

\- "What game?" – I asked, fearing what type of game that dog could come up.

\- "Easy. A game of tracking. Find every major evil deed and who committed it in the time of three days. Afterwards, tell me your answer to a question I will say at the end of that day. Now, better wake up…" - The dog said, before the flames started going up, and enveloping me in a burning haze as I heard someone calling my name and…

* * *

¡SLAP!

I opened my eyes at the feeling of someone slapping me at the face. After focusing my eyes again, I could see Geralt with a look that meant bad things for me… I never saw him in such a fury. – "We are going to talk when we go back to the inn." - He said in a very grim voice… Yeah, I was full of shit right now.


	5. The Corruption

**I am sorry I took so long to make this chapter, but I was really stuck trying to do it. Finally I present it to you, and as always, I am looking for a Beta Reader for this story. Enjoy it!**

 _Twenty Third Day_

 _Never thought I would see Geralt this angry at me. And I know now why most people try to flee when he is angry. The shouts still rings in my ears, and he can get very creative with his insults, so I was properly chastised. After he vent all the anger of being out at night without him to protect me, we decided to check everything tomorrow of what we discovered, but sleep still refuse to come at me. I will try to sleep again now._

Again I was in another place. This time, the screams weren't of a woman being raped. They were of kids, crying for their mums, and someone telling them to be quiet if they knew better. It was some kind of… kidnapping and slaving. It was really sickening, and I woke up again, with my heart beating really fast. It was really unerving this was related to that damn dog.

\- "Again?" – Geralt asked, while getting up from his resting position. It was clear that he wasn't sleeping too, maybe thinking about all of this. I nodded, as I breathed to calm myself from the dream… or vision, or whatever I saw.

\- "It were screams… this time of kids. Someone told them to be quiet… Never thought I would hear this happening." – I said, as I tried to relax, but it was a bit difficult at the moment.

\- "In your world, what crimes do you expect then?" – Geralt asked, and maybe I could hear some kind of curiosity in his voice. Well, this happened sometimes, Geralt asking me about my world, but were far between each question.

\- "The theft, rape, murder… still happens. But… it's not like we hear about it much in person. It's mostly by the news. It's… like you see people fighting and you don't do anything to stop. It has become like that hearing about it. But still, in my world is like you hear a rumour. Here… you know it happened. Vastly different." – I said, and finally my heart calmed enough to allow my muscles relax after the dream.

\- "Just don't get it get to you. You are not the victim." – Geralt said, and I sighed. I normally just worried about some things, and well, often I just felt sad about the death. It was decreasing a lot after all these days here, but it was still there.

\- "Now, I obtained the trust of three people. One of them is Haren, a merchant somewhat… ilegal. He trades with the scoia'tael." – Geralt started, and by my clueless face, he sighed exhasperated. It seemed that he also forgets sometimes that I am not from this world, and have less clues about this world than most.

\- "The scoia'tael are a faction of elfs and dwarves that wants to obtain rights, as they are quite prejudiced and without enough rights. They fight and kills to obtain them, making it like a war sometimes." – Geralt explained, and I nodded… so they were activist that are also terrorist… At least is not like the indepency of Spain. That was really a pain in the ass, the scoia'tael seemed like some would be good… if they aren't just a bunch of bloodthirsty people.

\- "Well, the other people are Mikul, which seemed to love the woman that killed herself." – Geralt continued, and I perked up… and frowned. It was clear that she was raped, and if my knowledge of medieval ages wasn't wrong, Mikul didn't proceed with the correct procedure… and wanted to just get off.

\- "Seems that we reach the same conclusion. And the third man was Odo, a drunk merchant. Tried to swindle me. And I have jet to speak with the reverend, but first I will speak to Abigail, to check if she knows something more. Just stay here." – Geralt said, and got up to go out. I sighed, as I went out of the room, to grab some breakfast and eat. Shani was still there, and maybe I wouldn't be so bored out of my mind doing some salves and potions.

\- "Good morning. I heard you went out at night…" - Shani said, and I sighed while I prayed internally that she didn't hear the shouts of Geralt last night, but it seemed that she didn't heard anything, as it was embarrasing for me.

\- "Yeah… something made me go outside." – I just said, and well, soon enough Shani was asking me about this, but the way she went made me relax and tell her everything, even the part about Geralt screaming at me. She laughed at that, but still, she made her own reprimand about it.

\- "I know, it was bloody stupid. But it was necessary." – I said, and well, I really doubted that damn dog would have stayed still if I didn't go out. Probably would have burned everything to crips.

\- "Just take care, ok? Geralt know what he is doing, even when he lost his memories." – Shani said, and I nodded. After that, we continued speaking a lot, about medical procedures, and how to improve them. She teached me about herblore of this time, and what I should be looking for to prepare more salves, even if it weren't as effective as a potion to some.

It was after lunch that I felt myself sleepy. – "I will take some rest from last night. See you." – I said to Shani, and went to the room, closing my eyes prepared to sleep on the bed.

I felt myself again in the darkness, but instead of the screams, flames appeared everywhere, and the fire dog stood in front of me.

\- "Change of plan… I said three days… but your partner was quicker than I thought… so I will put everything in balance. You have until tonight. Better hurry up… as the night is closing now." – The dog said, and the flames started to reach me, feeling the burning sensation in my skin as I screamed in pain.

\- "Wait!" – I tried to say, but as the fire finally touched me, all became darkness…

I woke up again with a jerk, and just went out of the room in a hurry. I had to reach Geralt soon enough, or everything would become a chaos I thought nobody would be able to survive. But soon enough, I found myself stading in front of something that put my nerves up a notch. Shani was surrounded by people who looked like the same bandits of Kaer Morhen… or at least, bandits that had nothing good in their heads.

\- "Leave her alone!" – I shouted, and pulled my dagger out, and reached for a tankard and throwed it at them, hitting one of them at the head. Then… it was mayhem. One of them went toward me with an axe, but I ducked at the movement, only for me to plunge my dagger in his heart. The feeling of the heart stopping made me sick, but I gulped and pushed him with a kick, in time to stop a dagger toward me with a punch in the nose and making a move of judo to drop him on the ground before I plunged again the dagger, this time in the throat. A door opened, and that distracted me, enough for a bandit to charme me and making me drop to the ground.

But a sword flashed, and the bandits were dead, Geralt standing in the middle of the carnage, and Shani was still fine . The innkeeper was dead though. I breathed in and out, smelling the blood scent of the scene.

\- "Are you alright?" – Geralt asked, and I nodded, getting up. It was clear that he came running, and was breathing hard enough for it. He was clearly worried for not coming here in time… and that nearly happened.

\- "Yeah… Geralt, what the hell happened? I received a vision, with that dog, and just shortened the damn time limit to today." – I asked, and my worry was evident in my voice.

\- "I found the Salamander den here. I am going there. Just stay here." – Geralt said, but I stepped forward, nearly shocking myself for doing it, but I resolved myself for what I would be doing now.

\- "I am coming with you Geralt. I need the pieces for this night, and I can't gather them staying here. I will stay out of the battles with my bow, but just let me come." – I said, and probably a larger part of my mind was screaming why I was volunteering for going with him to a place where we would be killing lots of people there. But it was necessary.

\- "Alright. But be careful. Shani, stay here until everything is solved." – Geralt ordered, and I quickly gathered everything, and went outside with him. Soon enough we started running toward an abandoned house, where there were some people guarding it. I nodded at Geralt, and stayed in the shadows with my bow prepared as he approached them.

Soon enough, I had to fire an arrow to the heart of one of those thugs, while the other was slain by Geralt. I approached him, and he looked like he wanted to murder someone. – "The people who kidnapped kids are there…" - He merely said, and I nodded. It was clear that the bow would be bad there, so I just pulled out my dagger. I wasn't still good enough with the sword in so closed spaces.

We entered the house, and soon enough we were battling to four people inside. I just plunged my dagger inside the chest of one, as I reached the other before he could try to hit me with his axe and pushed him toward the direction of Geralt sword, slashing him in the back before I kicked him in the balls, removed his axe and used it to break his head.

Never thought I would do that to anyone…

The battle was finished, and Geralt muttered a curse while looking at some type of urns and boxes with an emblem. – "Haren is trading with them. He must know about the kidnappings." – He said, and some part of it clicked in another part of the puzzle… I was understanding why that dog wanted to kill everyone. They were worse than most politicians in my world. At least they didn't kidnap children.

We went toward a trapdoor, and fell inside a cave where some more people where inside. They had better equipment… It would be a bit of a difficult battle to say the least. – "I will go first. Just cover me with your arrows." – He said, and went to speak with them… And by the tone of the conversation I wanted to kill them. We didn't work for rapist and criminals! We just wanted that dog gone! And who is Berengar? And Azar Javed? So much questions…

And now Odo killed his brother in his sleep. So he knew too about this! Is this village in all this kidnapping or what? At least those stupid bandits tried to save their lives, but still Geralt wanted blood, pulling out his sword and starting a killing spree. I covered him with my arrows, impairing two of them before Geralt killed them.

When we finished, I saw the kid, Alvin. Why was he here? Soon enough, Geralt asked and we shared an angry look. The reverend did this too! And never thought that Geralt could control his tongue in front of kids. I sighed and just started walking, retrieving the arrows I could. All the pieces were in their places, but… What question would be asked now? I didn't know, and that scared me senseless.

We found Abigail, and her works… Let's say that she wasn't the angel in this place, but at least she wasn't evil. She was probably the procurer of things, not the one who made everything go corrupt and so on.

The angry screams of the villagers were enough to make me scared. They were going to try to enter anytime, and it would be a very dangerous business to survive. But Geralt was calm enough, and I followed him. And another part of history was very real for me… Witch Burnings.

The people wanted to burn her… Even though she was a real witch. Soon enough, Geralt asked for a fair trial… but probably would never receive one anyway. The one who claimed to have killed his brother while being influenced by a spell… just wanted me to have a shot at it. – "Oh right, a fatass who could kill a warrior. Oh, and a drunk one at that. Let's say that it's more probable that you killed your brother in his sleep for his gold, instead of dropping the blame on someone else… Don't even have the balls to claim it." – I shouted at him, shocking him senseless, but the reverend continued to the next one, claiming to having values to upkeep.

\- "Bah. You trade with bandits that kidnaps children!" – Geralt said angrily too, and then the reverend asked us for a decission, and his opinion that she poisoned that woman was enough to make me want to punch him… even though technically was true. But it was assisted suicide… I won't go there.

\- "Mikul raped her, and she killed herself." – I sighed while I heard the answer of the reverend to Geralt answer. That was one thing I actually agreed, but for different reason. In my case, I would have left because they were corrupted to the soul.

\- "Shut up, swine. You lead this band of ruffians, so you must know that they kidnapped children to the salamanders, and you knew about the rape and murder. I spit over you, you are equally guilty of this!" – Geralt said, and I nodded. The answer of the reverend I could careless, I just wanted to deal with the beast and get out of here.

After that… let's say that Geralt had to make his intimidation at full force. I was glad that it wasn't toward me, and maybe I had my bow prepared to pierce at the next one who had the chance to speak nonsense. My patience was at its limit now, and I really wanted to get out of here, and not deal with them anymore.

Abigail was going with us to deal with the dog, and then… everything started to burn, and a ring of fire enveloped us. Then, the fire dog appeared… but I saw a chain, with… a woman attached. The same woman who killed herself. She was pained, with the chain protudding from her chest.

\- "You found every crime of this village. Then… will you let me kill them? Or… will you protect them, even though you know everything they did?" – He asked me, and I gulped… But my resolution was ready. But something wasn't right still.

-" You are just a bloodthirsty monster. You are using her to stay in this plane, and she is just an excuse to go on a rampage." – I answered, but still didn't pull out my weapons. If my guess was right…

\- "Then you are just condemning this girl. If I die, she will suffer the consecuencies." – He said, but the thing is that… it looked like it wasn't attached too much on her. And the look she was giving me… it was one of needing help. Even though she couldn't speak, she was trying to ask me to help her.

\- "So… I just have to extirpate it… Geralt, just keep it ocuppied." – I decided. It was crazy, but maybe… Maybe I could help her. It was definitely crazy… but I had to try.

\- "What? What are you going to do?" – Abigail asked, but had an inkling as I just pulled out my scalpel.

\- "I will perform an operation to save her soul." –


End file.
